Capcom vs Data East: Ultimate Fight Rejoice!
by cjkid123
Summary: As a legal war between the representatives of both The Great Grappler & World Warrior tourneys is happening a much more grueling battle is happening behind the scenes. The questions is will the warriors from the two worlds be able to work together or forever be caught in the grip of constant battle with each other?


Hey Guys Back with yet another exciting adventure here, Hopefully this isn't another form of writers block cause then that would suck but hey I will try with this one especially if you guys demand more of it but any way enough talking because now we enter Capcom vs. Data East!

I don't own Capcom or Data East properties so no sue please lol thanks.

* * *

The Day was hot and a bit muggy outside of Los Angles California and it was no better while being in a car with the windows closed either.

It was 3:30 PM and right in the heart of South Central on W 120th Street was a all black Audi S4 parked with the radio turned high. In the car was a man with Brown bush eyebrows, Sky blue eyes with a pointy oni head top light blond hair with a few string bangs hanging out in front of his forehead. He was trying to keep awake and not succumb to sleep while on duty for watching out on any suspicious activity around the neighborhood but so far ever since he started work at 7:30 in the morning he has been at this post and around the block all day and the fact that it was 90 degrees wasn't making his job a whole lot easier. His radio then went off.

Commercial Announcer: " So get ready because this game is going to the limits, Cyberbots X Wolf Fang: Kuhga 2001! Are You Ready . . .Or Already Dead!"

It looked as if it was just another commercial for a kids game and this was something that Detective Ray McDougal also former Great Grappler Champion didn't find interesting or bothersome, just a waste .. . . .he hasn't been himself lately and it's all because of his new job after the 2nd Great Grappler tournament. Although the job did give him wonders such as insurance, a lot of money as well as an on the go fight lifestyle that he would adapt regularly just by being a detective, but as of recent it seemed to all change within the blink of an eye as his job as a detective has been reduce to watching and scouting neighborhoods in and around South Central & even going as far as Compton to look for any suspicious activities that may be happening and the reason is that as of recent times all the bad guy mobsters and drug dealers have been swept off the streets of the majority of the West Coast and with Los Angles being the biggest nesting ground for that stuff such as drug smuggling and thievery to all of a sudden silence . . . .that just doesn't happen without an explanation so Ray's Superiors have order for him to keep watch but even after 3 months of watching . . .nothing. No crime . . . no facts . . . .no witnesses or even any activity for that matter. Ray hate to admit tho as good as that sounds & should be he knew that it only meant something much grander is at work and was gonna hit LA hard . . .what he hate to admit was that he couldn't wait for that to happen simply because he would be able to beat up on new fighters very soon.

Ray: " Well what do ya know (sigh) . . . .another day with nothing interesting going on, Yeah sure it's good for the people around here . . . . but damm do I sure love kicking qisters around " He said while taking his Dunkin Donuts Coffee from his place holder and taking a few sips to a gulp and downing it, placing the cup down Ray starts to rub the upper bridge of his nose in between his eyes trying to keep himself awake and active so he can proceed to do his job but unfortunately it wasn't working out to well.

Ray: " AAAHHHHH!(Yawning) . . .boy I swear if I don't get anything good out of watching this area soon I must just quit this whole detective gig altogether and resume my ol fighting ways heheh . . . . .yeah . . . ." He said as he looked towards his vanity dash and plucked out a picture from behind that was stuck between the case of the vanity mirror to only see that the picture was of him back in the first Great Grappler tourney with the title around him.

Ray:" . . . .good old days . . . well . . . .it's hot, nothing but kids playing some B-ball on the court and as far as I'm concern nothing's going wrong so that means . . . free Z's time " He says as he turns his air conditioner all the way to high to get some cool air and pulls the lever on the left side of his seat to adjust the seat all the way back in order to lay back nad rest with his hands behind his head.

Ray: " Now how much time I got left? " He asks himself while looking at his watch on his wrist and it read 3:45 PM.

Ray: " Ahh so an hour and 15 minutes left and my shift is over, well a little sleep never killed anybody " He said as he proceeded to lay all the way back and closes his eyes slowly while the radio kept on going.

Station Announcer: " Hello ladies and gentlemen welcome back to West Worlds Rock 104.5 and here we have a special guest billed for tonight people and she is very well known in the easter part of the world as the anchor man or . . .hehe excuse me I'm sorry anchor woman of the famous News Combo 7 Mrs. Noritakshi!, I must say how are you today miss "

Noritakshi: " Fine thank you very much "

Station Announcer: " Well that is good to hear but now onto today's topic . .. "

Seeing as Ray couldn't see them at all but only hear what they were saying he saw no reason to keep a wide eye to this either but he decided that he might as well catch up on todays latest buzz before dozing off.

Noritakshi: " Ahh yes, the heated debate and lawsuit that is happening in Japan I believe . ."

Station Announcer: " Right from the mother land heheheh well now recent grape vines have told us here from reliable sources that it's true and that these two tourney monster juggernauts are going to go at it . . . .but with legal papers and lawyers instead of martial skill correct "

Noritakashi: " Indeed your words are true, just 2 days ago in Fukuoka, Japan in the court house members of the Great Grappler tourneys have finally had first blood stricken against them as the members of The World Warrior tourneys have decided to sue and press charges on them for stealing the same ideals as well as the ways there tourney was sponsored and organized, but seeing as how both these fighting tourneys came around the same time all the courts want is evidence on how this is even all liable accusations and whatnot . . ."

This news seemed to have caught Ray in some interest seeing as he had competed in the Great Grappler tournament and won. Ray had heard a few things about The World Warrior tournament and that in the end it all got soiled by a big drug trafficking terrorist federation and that the outcome was never truly answered especially since the evil due was heard to have been killed afterwards. However with this on the radio Ray made sure to keep one eye open and keep a good ear.

Ray: " Heh . . . you serious with this? How the heck did we steal from them . . . our went as smooth as pie and there's got wrecked pretty bad, Well I guess that's what you call a last minute ditch effort for attention . . . until they end up starving there selves that is . ..YAAAWWWW!(Yawn) boy I;m beat . . . but I'll give a good listen or some " He said now closing both his eyes while listening to the radio.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the street there was a black limo that had pulled up across from the yard that the Basketball Court was. It parked on the curve and all the windows were tinted.

Inside the car was a huge man with glasses on getting to his cellphone and dialing in a few numbers, elsewhere in a white Olsmobile a Hispanic man with a bandana around his head in a white suit answered his cell while driving.

Bandana Man: " Yes" The mans answered while looking narrowly bothered.

?: " I suppose you know who this is and why I'm calling " The Bandana Man already knew who it was and just looked at his cell and smiled as he continued to drive.

Bandana Man: " Ahh yes if it isn't the Shadaloo lackey I see, Well I have all the information of all docks and imports that are available here in California as well as the 9 tho that your boss asked for but then again you don't have to worry about that now do you, I just hope you have my prize of a position in Shadaloo awaiting for me is that need be concern " He said as he used one free hand to rub on the while clear brief case that laid on the passenger seat of his car.

?: " You would doubt Our Lord & Master now? Remember a spot in Shadaloo isn't something you just ask for . .. you earn it buddy and trust me I learned that a long time ago " The voice spoke.

Bandana Man: " Well alright, I just hope that all goes according to plan . .. but enough of this where are you located? " He spoke as the man on the other line gave the information.

?: " Right across from 120th Street by a Basketball court where some little ones are playing & hurry it up or it's all off (click) " The Man hung up right on him to which cause the Bandana Man to look at his cellphone in surprise.

Bandana Man: " Just like that is it? . .. well the only thing I can hope for now is that no cops are around to spot this shit go down, Eh . . what's this " He says as he turns up the radio to here the Station's host speaking with Noritakshi from Osaka Japan's News Combo 7 network.

Station Announcer: " So then he says that the tourneys venues in the Great Grappler were also somewhat similar to The World Warriors as well?, Well that just sounds absurd "

Noritakshi: " Indeed many agree with this as well but the sponsors on both sides aren't letting up at all, The Great Grappler reps are stating that the opposition are just jealous because their tourney is safe unlike the World Warriors being held by a crazed madman the whole time, I say this battle between the two is getting interesting to see unfold here in the world of today "

Station Announcer: " Ah you said it there Nori . .. Ah . . .that's okay if I call you that . .right? "

Noritakshi: " Why I don't see anything wrong with it hehehe "

* * *

Meanwhile Back with Ray he had ended up dozing off after all while listening to the news until he hears a car park right in front of his own with a loud screech which wakes him right up.

Car: " SCREEEEEEEECCH! "

Ray: " Wha (BUMP!) OUCH! " He shouts as he hit his head on the ceiling and proceeds to rub his forehead where he had struck it. With one eye open he see's a man exiting the car in front of him wearing a white suit with a bandana on his head while carrying a brief case . . . .wait? Why would a man with a fancy suit and a brief case be here in a park? all this and many more started entering Ray's head as he decided ton just watch for now until anything progressed that needed his interruption.

Ray: " All righty, What do we have here " He said now with both eyes open as he saw the Bandana man scouting the area until he spotted a big and very built African American man exit a black limo across from where the Basketball Court was and that man had nodded his head to which the Bandana Man responded with one of his own as they began to walk towards each other until they met right in front of the Basket Ball court where there were still kids playing.

The Bandana Man smiled with confidence as did the tall African American man who hid his eyes behind some thick jet black glasses.

Bandana Man: " Heh . . .well I suppose now we can both come to terms and relax for while now that this cat and mouse game is over right " He said as the Big man placed one heavy hand on a shoulder of the Bandana Man's.

?: " Ain't nothing to worry about now, But me and my boys would appreciate it if we had a look inside that brief case now " He said which caught the Bandana Man by surprise and by anger.

Bandana Man: " What!?, You brought men! I though this meeting was suppose to be confidential! " He yelled until the Big Man applied pressure to one of his shoulder making him squint a bit.

Bandana Man: " Gah! . . . ."

?: " It is still confidential, There just part of your initiation, I mean this is the west coast right and every gang has initiations for it's newest members heheh " He chuckled as he took the brief case and opened it and what he saw made his taste buds just simply melt, papers of information on California and the west side of USA as a whole but what appealed to this man more than anything at that was . ... all the money. The man just simply licked his lips and sat his eyes on the Bandana Man and closed the brief case.

?: " Very good, Well I must say our boss is gonna be very pleased, hell I am myself hehehehehhe " He said as he placed a crazed smile on his face but the Bandana Man now wanted his gift in return.

Bandana Man: " Yeah that's all gravy and good but now where's my piece of the pie huh? " He questioned the man as the Big Man just looked at him and one eyebrow raised up.

Bandana Man: " Hey did you hear me? Getting that stuff from Tattoo Assassins isn't exactly a walk in the park you know " He spoke as the Big Man then relaxed his face into a smile once again as he raised his hand as if it were a signal.

?: " Why of course how rude of me, Please forgive me " He said as 3 men came out of the limo and it looked as if they were fiddling with something in their hands which got the Bandana Man a bit nervous.

Bandana Man: " Hey . . .heheh . . .what the hell is this ehh? " He asked as sweat had started to drip from his forehead as the Big Man just started to explain.

?: " Well this is your initiation buddy and the initiation is . . ." He spoke as unknowingly a red dot was pointed at his head as he was to late to spot that the 3 men had 357's in there hands with laser aim's on top which all pointed to his face.

?: " IT'S TO GO TO HELL AND THEN COME BACK! HEHEHEH " He laughed

Bandana Man: " Wha . . . wai . . . NOOOo! . . . . . " It was to late as the all let off fire blasting 3 big holes in the man's face causing him to do a back flip in midair only to land head first on concrete splitting it.

The kids who where playing where getting caught in the crossfire as bullets where ricocheting of the ground hitting the gates to the court as well as the hoop stand.

From his car Ray had saw it all and had enough and decided to act fact so with this he kicked the car door open and ran towards the scene and threw his jacket in to the sky letting it float for a good minute while he sped off.

Children: " AHHH! HELP! PLEASE!"

?: " Ahh shut your traps will ya, Alright men were outta here! " He screamed as he ran towards them until one of them spoke.

Man 1: " Hey boss who the hell is they coming towards us " He asked as the Big Man turned towards the man running towards them and saw a familiar red lighting bolt on his chest of a blue shirt.

?: " Dose it matter, Waste em! "He shouted and they proceeded to shoot towards Ray who was dogging them effortlessly.

Ray: " Hey Dammit there's kids here burned out knuckle heads! ' He screamed as they still kept on trying to plug him but to no avail.

Ray: " Aww what the hell! You Asked For it BIG TORNADO! He shouted as he let a ki of tornado energy shoot towards the limo blowing it up and blasting the 3 henchmen with guns far away to different areas of the other side of the street to which the big man them removed his arms over his head to see the car totaled and the a man now standing behind him.

Ray: " Well well now what do we have here huh? no back up? . . surrender your under arrest meat head cause I'm taking you in and if you know who your dealing with well . .. you'll come easy heh " He said as he began to crack his neck as the Big man slowly turned to see who it was behind him. When his eyes finally laid on him though they went into shock as he saw who it was.

?: " Wha . . . Wait a damm minute I know who you are, Yeah that pretty boy ass clown Ray McDougal from the Great Grappler tournaments! " To this Ray smirked a bit and spoke.

Ray: " Yeah your damm right I'am so you better get your act together or I'm gonna have a meeting my fist and your face buddy so whats it gonna be? " He asked while the Big Man also smirked a bit.

?: " Well . . . . with a fighter like you gettin in the way of things I bet big bucks that the boss is gonna want you out of the picture and I'd wager that big bucks is what I'm gonna get if I do so I ain't got a choice now HA! " he shouted as he threw his glasses in the air and with brute force just tore his black tux off to reveal what Ray would not imagine he would have though would be standing in front of him in his years as a fighter, it was a blue tank top with a sleeveless white shirt underneath with blue white boxing trunks and instead of shoes they were actually boxing boots. Ray smile suddenly grew and he glared at this man that stood before him.

?: " Heh now that I'm out of the business suit I can get down to my real profession and start knockin heads once again heh and let me tell ya it's been a good minute since I made onion heads like your roll of Broadway sweet stuff heheh " The man spoke as if to intimidate Ray but Ray just broke into a little laugh of his own.

Ray: "Hehehehehahahaha! Alright . . . so now I here I'm about to quit this boring adventerless job and yet I standing about to go toe to toe with one of Shadaloo's finest! And that name would happen to be . . . . . BALROG WOULD IT! " He shot back with a fierce look in his eyes as Balrog from across just smiled.

Balrog: " Heh you got that right buttercup but if you don't mind I got a clock to run on so let's just go at it punk! " And with that said Balrog dashed forwards with surprising speed catch Ray a bit off guard with a fist lunged back behind his head.

Balrog: " STRAIGHT! " Balrog shouted as he dashed his fist forwards which Ray had been to doge just in time as he side step and decided to make some space between the two.

Ray: " BIG TORNADO! " He shouted blasting Balrog's side cause a massive wind tunnle to extend him toward the other side having his body wiz past the kids on the ground watching and crash into the gates of the court and the kids where in awe.

Kids: " woooow! " But then Ray shouted.

Ray: " What the hell are you kids doing get moving out of here and go home to your parents! " He said as they then moved as fast as they could out of the park area to which Ray then switched his view back to Balrog in which it was to late as came to fast for him already in his face preparing for his attack.

Balrog: " Like they say, Don't keep your eyes off the prize jackass, UPPER! " He shouted as he struck Ray right in the chin which was not only a critical hit but because Balrog was glovless it was even more devastating in that it sended Ray smash a near portapotty knocking both inside and then the force of the impact making the potty flip backwards and finally landing on the ground which cause it to explode.

Balrog: " And that's that heheheh . .. . he said as he cracked his knuckles until his cell started to ring " Ah now who is it " But once he looked at the caller ID . . .

Balrog: " Oh! " He immediately picked it up.

Balrog: " Yes Master Bison "

: " I'm hear simply wondering what is taking you so long with my files I sended you to fetch, Did your meeting not go accordingly to plan!? "

Balrog: " Aww it's not like that Master, I just ran into a little situation is all but I have em right hear with the money all safe and sound heheheh"

: " Very good then, Stay stationed where you are for I will personally pick you up aboard the V-TOL is that understood? "

Balrog: " Yes Master"

: " Good (Click) " And with that said Bison cut his connection off as Balrog placed his cell phone away he felt the wind picking up as the sun started to set.

Balrog: " Hmm . . . what the . . . hell is goin on " He asked himself as the wind even gathered quicker which caused Balrog to look back and a miniature cyclone was gathering at the spot that Ray had landed.

Balrog: " SO YOU STILL GOT SOME LEFT HUH BOYSCOUT! " He tried yelling threw the wind until all the wind from the whirlwind shot across the park which revealed an angry Ray.

Ray: " It's one thing to cheap shot me, But when you due it to a point where I got to use my abilities to clean shit off me well . . . YOUR JUST DEAD GOT THAT I'M TAKING YOU DOWN! "

Balrog: " Well you can try chump! " He said as the both stood in there respective stance waiting for one of them to make a move.

As the wind blew calmly across the grass both just stood waiting as the pink sky of the afternoon is about just half way into the sky and all that was heard anywhere was Ray's radio from his car with the discussion of the WW vs. GG.

Station Announcer: " We are now taking in callers because we as in me your host and the beautiful Nori want to here what you people think about all of this isn't that right? "

Noritakshi: " Indeed and I believe we have a caller on the line right now? "

Station Announcer: " Alright well then state your name and where your from and then shoot baby? "

Caller: " Yeah my name is Anthony Simmions & I just wanna say is that The World Warriors staff has ever right to be mad I mean they planned this as facts state about 3 months before the Great Grapplers with venues and rules already done and besides if you ask me those wanna be Fighter's that look like they came out of a history book don't got nothing on the Street Fighters from the World Warrior side "

Noritakshi: " Ohh my "

Station Announcer: " OUCH! Sorry Great Grappler fans but you heard it from Anthony's mouth not mine heheheh "

Back to the battle stare off Balrog just smiles.

Balrog: " Heheheh . . . you hear that punk everybody know your Great Grapplin goofs are fakes, Where I'm from we get real down and dirty heheh! " He said taunting Ray but it didn't phase him one bit.

Ray: " Heheh well I hope you your mouth piece in place buddy because when I knock you silly on your head I'm gonna prove it that your so called World Warriors aren't really much of warriors so get ready! " He said as then a leaf fell of a tree to which it gently floated down to the ground.

Balrog & Ray's eyes were locked on to each other ready to engage when the time was right and just when the leaf hit the ground and made a small scrape noise that was all that was needed for a bell ring as both shot forward to each other and Balrog was the first to strike.

Balrog shot forwards towards Ray's face with two straight jabs which were both dogged and then followed by a hard gut hit with his other hand shifting his body for power which caught Ray hard on his side which cause him to arch in a bit while Balrog used this opportunity to throw a haymaker cracking Ray across the face sending him spinning in which Balrog just snickered.

Balrog: " GAHAHAHAH! That all you got " But he got his answer when Ray used that spin momentum to shift his body in mid air and preform another one of his stapled moves.

Ray: " WHEEL KICK! " And it struck successfully right on Balrog's face but more so his fat nose which caused him to stumble back a bit.

Ray: " HERE WE GO! " He shouted as he rushed Balrog with to straight jabs to the face along with a knee to the gut causing Balrog to lean in forward just in time to get caught with a straight upwards kick to his face sending his head way back.

Balrog: " Alright Kid heheh! " He then brought his head up to which Ray saw as Balrog had a smile on his face with blood leaking out of his nose & a little out the lip.

Ray: " Alright 2 can play that game!" Ray shouted as he had any angry expression while also leaking from the side of his lip as he brought his head down.

Balrog: " HUHAHAHAHOW! "  
Ray: " DYNAMITE TACKLE! "

With both attacks announced both had clash Headbutts with Balrog shooting his upwards and Ray soaring his down where there foreheads met with enough force to blast them a good distance apart.

Ray was rubbing his head just with a smile on his face.

Balrog: " WHAT'S THE MATTER CHUMP, NOT ENOUGH TO BUT HEADS WITH A BUFFALO! "

Ray: " If I can handle Mizoguchi with his half Tiger half OX fighting style I'm pretty sure a Buffalo isn't to far ahead " He said as he fixed himself upward and got into his fighting stance once again as did Balrog.

This time Ray charges first striking Balrog's low area by baseball sliding him causing one leg to slip up which gave Ray an opening to raise his fist and uppercut him in the jaw sending him sky high to which Ray jumped in the air & stuck Balrog back down.

Ray: " WHEEL KICK! " As he unleashed this move it shot Balrog back to the ground hard which created a crack beneath Balrog when he landed.

Ray: " Ha! alright and were almost finished! " As Ray landed on the ground he then started to gather ki energy cyclones in both hands and as Balrog was staggering to get up Ray decided that this was the time to unleash his attack.

Ray: " HERE WE GO! BIG TORNADO! " He shouted as he shot the energy at Balrog whom then had a crazed look in his eyes and muttered to himself.

Balrog: " I've been hold this back for a long time! " He then arched his whole upper body towards his back as if he was charging for a turn.

Ray: " What the hell? " Ray said as the Big Tornado was about to make contact Balrog timed right unleashed his attack.

Balrog: " 10! " He said as he turned and blasted forward with amazing speed with a forward dash punch that broke right through the Big Tornado which caught Ray by surprised to which he braced for impact as he was hit with enough force to be sent flying smashing his back into a tree and bouncing off only for the tree to snap and slowly fall down to the ground.

At this point Ray was on all 4 trying to rub the blur out of his eyes while Balrog was making his way towards him until he got to a good enough distance.

Balrog: " Alright wise ass games over here and now! " He said as he arched his whole upper body back charging again but this time Ray snapped to his sense and was about to make the same mistake he did last time. He stood up straight and got into stance of his own.

Ray: " Ohh your damm right it's end here . . . . but . . . . FOR YOU! " He shouted as he gather electricity around his body and his eyes started to shoot out some as well.

Then cyclone type winds started rotating around them at first slowly but they then picked up much faster then after seconds even a much faster rate and then even faster.

Balrog: " GHHHAAAAAAAA! "  
Ray: " WHHHAAAAAAA! "

They both then charged towards each other with there strongest attacks!

Balrog: " GIGATON BLOW! "  
Ray: " THUNDER DYNAMITE TACKLE! "

Then once both attacks collided a tornado erupted from beneath both of them and spiraled enormously out of control as lighting surged throughout the twister but then as quick as it came it then dissipated as both fighters were blown back away 10 yards from each other. What was in between them was a big black hole in the ground where the twister erupted. At this point Ray was panting breathing in and out at a fast rate as well as Balrog as both were fagitude from the fight. Ray however was smiling and decided to talk.

Ray: " H. . . .He. . . .HEY! . . . .. You T . . .TIRED YET! " He asked Balrog while Balrog just looked at Ray in amazement, how can he ask a question like that after all that had just happened.

Balrog: " You crazy stupid mothafu . . . .. " Balrog went silent as he focused his attention above Ray to which Ray had though perhaps he was at a lost for words.

Ray: " Heh . . . what's . . .the matter big guy . . . .. cat . .. . .got . . . .tongue . . . " He said still panting until he hear another strange voice he never heard before and was alien to him.

?: " That is enough Balrog, You have wasted time long enough! " The voice said to which Ray raised an eyebrow and as soon as he twitched his body to turn back a sudden light of pink & purple just surged around him and burned him badly and Ray was trapped in a cylinder full of Psycho Power energy draining him of his life force.

Ray: " GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHhHHHHHHHHHH! AH! " It then stopped as Ray then slowly landed on the ground face first.

Then from what materialized behind Ray's body was the leader of the organization known & feared across the globe as Shadaloo, he just stood behind his battered body with a wide smile across his face.

: " Ahh so this is the infamous Ray McDougal champion of the Great Grappler Tourney I see, A very while ripped and powerful contender I see as Balrog was unfortunately unworthy to get the job done himself " He said as he then turned his attention towards Balrog with an almost upsetting face to which Balrog was ready with an explanation for it all.

Balrog: " But . . you don't understand Master I . ."

: " BALROG! Shadaloo dose not accept failure ever as an option in anything we deal with even with unsuspecting obsticals that crash in front of destiny to greatness, Let this be the first and final time I repeat those words to you for next time I'll make your punishment mush more explicit . .. . is that understood! " He asked awaiting an answers almost immediately to which Balrog obeyed and answered.

Balrog: " Yes Master "

: " Good Then, Come now the V-TOL is . . ." But then from the ground.

Ray: " So . . . .heheheh " Ray let out a weak chuckle as Bison looked to the ground towards him as Ray then placed an open palm firmly on the ground and started to slowly gather energy to push himself up to stand straight.

Ray: " Your . . . . the . . . . master mind . . ." He started to speak as just looked at him try to get up with not so much as a plain expression on his face that would make the dead walk.

Ray: " Your . . .that . . . . guy . . . .World . . .ACK! " He shouted in a little pain as he left knee stung as he try to stand on it but he tried again anyway.

Ray: " World . . . Warrior . . . .Nut Right! Hehehehe " Ray said now partially standing up while holding the shoulder that collided with Balrog's bare fist.

Ray: " I'll admit . .. .that power you hit me with knocked me for a doozey . . . but it's gonna . . . take more than that to put me down crimson chin heheheheh " Ray chuckled as he not only spoke back but took a crack at Bison which was a death wish to many who knew about him but surprisingly Bison just smiled instead as he even began to chuckle.

: " He he hehe hehe hehehehehahahahahaha! " He the started to laugh cockishly while Balrog stood confused while Ray just still kept his smile.

: " My my well played1, And well done Ray McDougal! I must say you have impressed me greatly this day, Not only did you contend with Balrog Bare handed but also withstood a 20% blast of my Psycho Power and that is no ordinary feat any human can overcome within minute time my friend " He spoke as he placed his hands in front of Ray as if using his hand to describe each feeling he expressed with both hands being palm wide open expressing desire longing and impressiveness.

Ray: " Let's get one thing cleared right now Butt chin, I'm not your friend " Ray spoke to which again anyone else would have died that instant but Bison had seem to welcome this with no problems at all.

: " My you are one to play the joker aren't you Mr. McDougal? Any who you see at this very moment I'll let you get by on your crack antics simply because you do not know the situation that your in, You see I can easily eradicate you where you stand or simply take you by force and make you into one of my most loyalest dolls to be created ever . . .but I don't dare do so to a future . .. partner now would I? " With that said both Balrog & Ray where shocked at what they just heard Bison say, Ray Bison's new right hand man in Shadaloo since Sagat's absences?

: " You see with your abilities and your fighting potential already at an all time high you have already contain proof that under constant training under Psycho Power you can be even stronger possibly to the point of matching me or even surpassing me, Once that is in motion we can both rule this world and many other with an iron fist if we so much as wish, Nothing will be able to stand in our way, My . . you maybe the one to even defeat Ryu! " Bison spoke as he rose his clenched fist into the air having the sky crack with lighting from Psycho Power and as Ray watched he just took a minute to study Bison.

: " With all I said all possible but with an answer away I now ask you Ray McDougal, Will accept my offer that the foolish Bandana Man was unable to get . . . my hand . . . no . . . . gods hand is just a grasp away from an eternity of god hood" " He spoke as he extended his hand to Ray to which Ray looked at the hand and then to Bison and just simply . . . . smiled.

Bison smiled as well until Ray than spat a blob of blood and saliva onto Bison's open hand to which Ray started to chuckle and Bison in rage within a second grabbed Ray by the throat and raises him high up with Ray's whole body over his own as lighting flashed showing a grizzley sight.

: " It would seem that you don't care for bettering your life for extravagant prepossess or value your own life for that matter McDougal, so now allow me to get you acquainted with death herself! " He shouted with Psycho Power raging from his eyes until . . .

?: " KIKOUKEN! " From nowhere a ball of energy shoots towards Bison's direction which he anticipates.

: " Just in time! " From there he then teleports away letting the Kikouken phase by and dropping Ray on the ground and then not far Bison rematerialized next to Balrog and then he takes both him and Balrog away disappearing again.

?: " Dammit! " A voice shouted and from the corner of his eye Ray spots a female wearing a blue qipao along with white boots and two bun nets for her hair running towards his direction who looked like an old friend.

?: " Hey! Detective Ray McDougal don't you pass out on me now do you understand! " She commanded until Ray spoke.

Ray: " Fei-Lin? . . . .what's with the outfit change? " He asked but the woman didn't know who this Fei-Lin was at all and must have though the she was that person.

?: " I'm sorry detective wrong person, I'm Chun-Li a Detective of Interpol " But then she was cut when another man voice popped up on her ear comlink.

?: " Hey Chun-Li where the hell are you, Did you get him because Bison's V-TOL is just above these damm clouds and is about to take off, whats your position.

Chun-Li: " Don't worry Guile I got Ray right here, I'm down here at the park or . . .at least what use to be . . . on 120th Street "

Guile: " Gotcha, Me and the rest of the Jet fighters are gonna pull away from the V-TOL and fight another day "

Chun-Li: " Right Chun-Li out, . . . . Now then are you alright " She asked and he smiled and simply responded.

Ray: " Honestly . . .now that your here yeah heheh! " He chuckled to which Chun-Li sighed.

Chun-Li: " Cute Mr. McDougal, Cute "

Meanwhile on the V-TOL . . .

materializes in his quarters where his scientist lackey Senoh stood ready by his monitor chair.

Senoh: " Ahh Lord Bsion, Master Balrog I welcome your return " He said with a wicked smile as Bison just walked past him and sat on his chair and turned to his monitor.

: " Save your graciousness Senoh, For now take this battered boxer to get clean and out of my sight at once and then send me in the latest Monitor Cyborg understood? " Bison said with a cold ruthlessness that many would just freeze upon hearing his chilling voice but Senoh is use to it being within the organization longer that any of Balrog, Vega & Sagat combined so it to him was just another order to which he would oblige.

Senoh: " Aie Master " He then lead Balrog out as Bison just stared at his monitor which showed him brand new fighters from across the globe that his monitor cyborgs have picked up. Ones such as Mizougchi, Lee, Ryoko, Yungmie, Marstrocious, Zazie, Feilin & etc to which Bison smiled evilishly.

: " And so . . . .it shall begin heheheheh! " He laughed as one of his monitor Cyborgs were tracking signals through radio stations in which was airing the WW vs. GG conversation.

Station Announcer: " And that raps up todays conversation on The World Warrior vs. The Great Grappler lawsuit and with Anthony Simmions calling giving his opinion so far it's WW-1 & GG-0 peps! "

Noritakshi: " But this can all change tomorrow and with that said I'm Noritakshi from News Combo 7 "

Station Announcer: " And I'm SA from West Worlds Rock 104.5 and we'll see you next time! Good Fight & Good Night people! "

TO BE CONTINUED . . . .


End file.
